


This Could Be

by Arbutus



Series: The Beginning of Something Wonderful [2]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning After, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 22:36:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9037682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arbutus/pseuds/Arbutus
Summary: Jungkook and Yugyeom the morning after their bowling date.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I really do not write fanfic; I was content to just cruise around and eat up whatever yall came up with. But like...I just had a need so strong. I already liked this ship months ago when I figured they were pretty friendly but things got out of hand when Kookie confirmed they were close and they hugged so tight on MAMA then they went on a date WUIRNDWKD239JDIAWMKDS,LXZ. So yeah, I needed to get this out of my system T_T I hope you enjoy this!

Jungkook woke up to the sight of Yugyeom's messy black hair splayed against his pillow. Eyes still a little heavy from sleep, he drank in the sight of the taller boy's long, pale back.

He hadn't planned to invite him back to their dorm. Flirty texts only started to worm their way into their conversations a few months ago. He loved how flirting with Yugyeom blended seamlessly with their personal mission to make the other laugh; it never ever felt like things were out of his control. He had hoped to keep them at that stage for a few months more if not indefinitely, fearing the inevitable death of their friendship once what they could do for each other failed to be good enough.

But last night...well. 

Yugyeom was as bad at bowling as he had hyped himself up to be. It meant that since Jungkook wanted a challenge, he had to get a little more up close. He wasn't ready for how good he smelled, or how many moles there were on his bare face or how easily he let himself be touched. By the time the taller boy had dropped him off in front of his dorm, leaning in seemed only natural. The moment he felt Yugyeom's soft, eager lips, he became all too aware of how close the nearest bed was to where they were standing.

In the end it was Yugyeom who had hesitated.

"Would you think differently of me?"

"Only if you want me to." Jungkook said, pulling Yugyeom's sweater over his head. He found himself easier to reassure with the other boy beneath him, beautiful and every bit as enthusiastic as he was.

His thoughts were interrupted as the taller boy stirred, pulling his sheets with him as he stretched.

"Hey." Jungkook whispered, moving closer to spoon him.

"Good morning." Yugyeom whispered back, giggling breathily. "What time is it?"

"I dunno." Jungkook replied, nuzzling a tiny mole on the base of Yugyeom's nape.

He felt Yugyeom's calloused hands slide up his arms as he pulled himself deeper into their embrace. Jungkook started to harden against the other's lean thigh as he ground his hips back. Jungkook quickly pushed the other onto his back, bracing an elbow next to his head. 

"Kookie, I'm home --", said a voice that was surely Seokjin's, the door to Jungkook's bedroom creaking open for a second before abruptly and loudly shutting.

Jungkook watched Yugyeom's expression shift from hungry to mortified, staring after the door. He looked so cute with his eyes round and mouth hanging open, he couldn't help but laugh and let himself collapse on top of him.

"Ah, I told that hyung to knock first." he finally said, lazily rolling off the bed to lock the door. Yugyeom could see that he was still half-hard.

"You said nobody was home!" Yugyeom whispered in a panic.

"Last night." Jungkook retorted, climbing back onto the bed and resting his chin on his palm. 

Yugyeom's blush had spread down to his neck by now. Jungkook pressed a fond kiss to his cheek. 

"Don't worry about it Gyeomie. We've all walked in on each other lots of times, no big deal." 

"But...but Seokjin-hyung..."

"He's probably gone out to buy food. You should stay for breakfast."

"Kooks..."

"Gyeomie..." Jungkook said, pausing for a little bit until he was sure the other was focused on him. "You make me really happy, you know that?"

"I...you...", and there it was, Jungkook thought fondly. He loved how honest Yugyeom's eyes were. "You make me happy too Kookie."

Jungkook felt a wave of warmth wash over him.

"Please stay for breakfast. Then I'll drop you off at your dorm. What do you think?"

"Sure Kooks. Sure."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments will be loved! Especially because I can't possibly be the only one still crying over this ship amirite??


End file.
